


Hair Braiding

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Rowan just can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: 48. “I can braid your hair for you…if you’d like.” for Rowaelin. Bonus points if it's Rowan's hair that's getting braided 😂😂😂
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Hair Braiding

It had taken Rowan a while to grow his hair out. First of all, he hadn’t really cared to. Short hair was more efficient, easier to maintain. Then one day Aelin had been lamenting the loss of his long, shining hair and he decided to grow it out just to please her. Now it brushed just below his shoulders.

He had just finished tying it back with a spare bit of leather when he heard humming coming from the his daughter’s room. Rowan decided to investigate. On near silent feet he went to the door and saw Elsie playing with her dolls. Her fingers fumbled through the hair on the one in her lap, weaving it into haphazard patterns. Knots may have been a better term. No doubt sensing him there as he lingered with her heighten fae senses she turned to him, a wide grin spreading across her face.

“Papa! Will you play with me?” Elsie asked.

Rowan smiled back and nodded. He sat crossed legged on the floor and Elsie passed him a doll. 

“We need to fix her hair,” Elsie explained very seriously.

“Of course, love,” Rowan agreed just as seriously. He set to work untangling the knots in the yarn like hair. When he had finished Elsie took it from him and started to braid that dolls hair, tying in some ribbons for good measure. For three years old she was doing fair job. Elsie was humming again as she worked then she stopped and looked up at him.

“I can braid your hair for you… if you’d like, Papa,” Elsie said, her eyes darted to his silver hair.

Rowan felt his denial rise to his lips but Elsie’s eyes were so hopeful as they looked into his. 

“I would love that.”

~~~~~

Rowan Had done a successful of job of avoiding anyone as he snuck back to his and Aelin’s private rooms. He went to the mirror in their bathing room to examine what Elsie had done. Ribbons and beads had been knotted into hair. Truly knotted. He sighed as he started tugging, trying to loosen everything enough to untangle it like he had on his daughter’s dolls. 

“What in the name of those rutting gods happened to you?”

Rowan froze as Aelin’s mirthful voice sounded behind him. He could tell she was holding in her laughter, barely. He looked up in the mirror and saw his mate leaning against the doorway, a wicked smile on her lips.

“I was just with Elsie and she was explaining to me how Papa was looking _very_ pretty so I thought I’d hunt you down and see you for myself,” Aelin said as she moved forward. Then she was circling him like a hawk, examine their daughter’s handiwork. She let out a low whistle. “That is some fine work.”

Rowan scowled as Aelin burst into a fit of laughter. “Some help would be appreciated,” Rowan said through gritted teeth. 

“Oh no, I have a meeting,” Aelin said as she sauntered back into the bedroom, then she called back, “But Fenrys is just outside the door.”

“Aelin don’t you dare!” Rowan rushed after Aelin into the bedroom but that had been a mistake. She was already through the door and as she pushed it open just a little bit wider it revealed Fenrys standing there.

There was a heartbeat of shock as Fenrys took in Rowan’s hair and then a wide grin spread across his face. Then he tsked once with his tongue. “Pink really doesn’t suit you, Rowan.”


End file.
